


I don´t know you

by katpandora18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Music, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpandora18/pseuds/katpandora18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Warped Tour es el máximo festival de música y deportes extremos, también ha sido testigo de incontables historias entre diferentes bandas, en está ocasión presenciará el amor naciente entre Castiel Novak, vocalista de The fallen y Dean Winchester, vocalista y guitarrista de The Warriors. <br/>La vida suele dar muchas vueltas y el destino se encargó de juntarlos en el evento más esperado del año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El camino al escenario I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Supertunatural, yo sólo me encargue de crear un AU con mucha música y basado en los personajes de Dean y Castiel. Así que no ganó nada con este ficc, solo satisfacción pura, esperando más momentos de Destiel en la serie.

-Despierta, ya es hora –dijo una voz a mi lado, mientras me zarandeaba–. Vamos, Castiel, ya es hora… llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.  
Solté un gruñido. Odiaba madrugar, no entendía la manía de la gente por levantarse a las cinco de la mañana.  
-¡DESPIERTA! –gritó la persona y sentí algo jalándome de las piernas seguido de un dolor en el trasero. Enojado, me incorporé como pude y mire al hombre que me miraba con una sonrisa pícara–. Ya era hora, apenas tenemos tiempo, arréglate, podrás dormir lo que quieras en la van.  
Gabriel, mi mejor amigo, no me dio tiempo de replicar, me arrojó una muda de ropa y salió con prisa. Refunfuñe y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida, el agua fría funcionó, me hizo reaccionar lo suficiente para recordar porque estaba fuera de la cama a estas horas.  
-¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó Gabriel mientras entraba al baño para lavarse los dientes. Asomé la cabeza por un lado de la cortina para mirar al enano –él era bastante bajito a pesar de ser un par de años más grande que yo–, quien estaba completamente vestido, llevaba una camisa roja y un pantalón negro, lo cual favorecía su apariencia, pues contrastaba con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos miel.  
-Ya casi -le respondí–, ¿me pasas esa toalla?  
-Toma. No te tardes. Recuerda que hoy es el gran día –dijo antes de salir por la puerta y empezar a gritarle a Baltazar, nuestro otro amigo y compañero de casa.  
Me sequé y me vestí lo más rápido que pude para bajar a desayunar, sin embargo, los planes eran otros. Al llegar a la cocina Baltazar me puso la chaqueta por los hombros, tomó un vaso de yogurt y me lo puso en la mano antes de jalarme hacia el exterior, donde estaba estacionada una vagoneta negra.  
-Anda, ya es tarde, ¡súbete! –apremió mientras me obligaba a trepar.  
-No he desayunado –me quejé, mientras era desplazado hacia el otro extremo de la van para que los demás subieran.  
-Eso es exclusivamente tu culpa, por no levantarte temprano –dijo Gabe mientras se acomodaba.  
Iba a contestarle cuando Alfi abrió la puerta del conductor y encendió el auto mientras hablaba apresuradamente.  
-Esto es malo, Uriel acaba de marcar, está molesto –explicó mientras arrancaba–, dijo que los patrocinadores adelantaron la hora de la conferencia, así que tenemos sólo media hora para llegar al stage. Así que iremos rápido por Miguel y Adam.  
-¿Pero qué se cree esa gente?–refunfuñó Gabe–, ¿por qué avisan hasta el último momento?  
-No tengo idea, ya nos tocará a nosotros, por ahora, más vale que aceleres Alfi –concluyó Baltazar.  
Solté un suspiro mientras comía el yogurt, al parecer no podría comer nada más, una vez iniciado el tour. Cuando los chicos decidieron formar una banda estaba seguro de su éxito y compartía todo su entusiasmo, pero entonces el vocalista de la banda, Adam, el hermano menor de nuestro guitarrista principal, sufrió un accidente automovilístico del cual no salió bien, pues perdió la voz. Tras esa desventura, Gabe tuvo la idea de proponerme como nuevo cantante, aprovechando mi pasión por la música, así como los estudios de composición, vocalización y apreciación musical que cursaba en el conservatorio Juilliard, en New York. Aunque al principio algunos de ellos tuvieron dudas -evidentemente mis estudios no incluían el rock-, después de oírme cantar por insistencia de mi mejor amigo, todos los chicos depositaron su confianza en mí. Si bien, al principio no estuve de acuerdo, les prometí ser su apoyo hasta que encontraran a alguien mejor y con más experiencia; un mes después de integrare a la banda, se presentó la oportunidad de tocar en un club, donde un busca-talentos se interesó en nosotros y eso fue todo. En menos de un mes teníamos un contrato con una disquera, donde producimos nuestros primeros EP y yo me vi atado al grupo; según Balt, gracias a mi habían obtenido ese chance, él junto a los demás me hicieron ver lo injusto que sería abandonarlos en ese momento. Ahora, un año después, logramos ser admitidos para participar en el Warperd Tour, que este año se año se realizaba en Brooklyn.  
-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no podemos ir directamente al lugar donde se llevará a cabo –se quejó Gabe, quien buscaba algo en su mochila.  
-Porque primero debemos dar una entrevista junto a otras bandas que también van a participar en el tour –volvió a repetir Balt con cansancio, en los últimos días había repetido el mismo discurso más de veinte veces seguidas–, deja de quejarte, tenemos suerte de vivir en un distrito cercano, una vez terminada la entrevista iremos con todos los demás a Broo...  
-¡Aquí está!–gritó Gabe, mostrando una chocolatina en sus manos, ignorando por completo a Balt, quien se dio de topes en el asiento delantero. Antes de dirigirse a mí.  
-Dime, Castiel, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?  
Sólo atiné a reírme de las tonterías de Gabe, quien era un adicto a los dulces, estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa, si alguno estaba de nosotros estaba en peligro de muerte y para salvarnos él debía renunciar a un caramelo, nos podríamos dar por muertos.  
Quince minutos más tarde estábamos frente a casa de Miguel, éste y Adam ya estaban afuera.  
-Chicos, es bueno verlos –saludó Alfi, una vez que éstos subieron a la van tras acomodar sus cosas en la parte de atrás–, probablemente sea la última vez que estemos todos juntos.  
-¿Quién le golpeó la cabeza? –preguntó Adam con voz ronca. No pude evitar sentir pena por él. Si yo perdiera la voz, me moriría, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para buscar otro medio para relacionarme con la música, tal como había hecho él, quien aprendió a tocar la guitarra al igual que su hermano y se convirtió en nuestro segundo guitarrista.  
-Nadie, sólo recibió una amenaza directa de nuestro brillante y gentil manager –contestó Balt.  
-¿Uriel?  
-Sí. Llamó para meternos prisa, cambiaron la hora de la conferencia y estamos cortos de tiempo. El futuro de nuestra carrera musical está en la audacia de Alfi al volante.  
-Eso no suena nada bien –terció Miguel–. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pisa el pedal!  
\-------  
-¡Ahí están! ¡Rápido!, ¡muévanse! –apremió Uriel en cuanto nos vio llegar.  
Nada más poner un pie dentro del área destinada al vestidor varias personas se nos acercaron y empezaron a arreglarnos. Una chica rubia casi me arrancó la playera antes de obligarme a usar una camisa azul, sin decirme una palabra me arrojó unos pantalones para que me los pusiera y se fue a desnudar a Gabe, quien no perdió tiempo para coquetear con ella. Tras abrocharme los pantalones, fui jalado por un hombre hacia una silla, donde peinó mi cabello hacia arriba, tratando de darle un aire casual y rebelde.  
-Eres un chico demasiado guapo –dijo al finalizar, mientras ponía un espejo delante de mí para que me viera–, si tuviera tiempo te secuestraría, pero necesito arreglar a los otros chicos, ¡así que largo!  
Al decir esas últimas palabras su sonrisa desapareció y el tono de su voz se volvió agresivo, sin dudarlo me retiré de ahí y fui a buscar a Uriel. Éste al verme sonrió.  
-Mírate, pareces toda una estrella de rock. ¿Estás listo?   
-Eso creo –no era la primera vez en salir al escenario ni dar entrevistas, pero me sentía nervioso.  
-Tú tranquilo. Lo harás muy bien, sólo deja que los demás noten tu entusiasmo -me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de continuar–. Ahora ponte esto y espera a los demás -extendió hacia mí el pase para avalar mi estadía ahí y se marchó.  
Varios minutos después, durante los cuales me dedique a conocer el lugar, llegó Gabe de mal humor.  
-Esto apesta –dijo señalándose a sí mismo–, esa mujer no tiene idea de la moda. Me ha dejado como un retrato viejo.  
A diferencia de mí, a él sólo le cambiaron el estilo de la camisa, pero el color era el mismo.  
-Yo digo que te ves bien –dije para calmarlo–, no es tu culpa que ella no estuviera de humor para reírse de tus chistes –dije con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Cómo eres malo.... apoyas a una mujer que no tiene sentido del humor –dijo con un puchero en los labios. En ese momento llegaron los demás, todos habían sido arreglados con esmero menos mi bromista amigo, quien al notarlo hizo un berrinche, ocasionando que las burlas hacia él comenzarán.

-Ya es hora –dijo Uriel acercándose a nosotros–, serán los primeros en hablar.  
Tras intercambiar nuestro grito de combate, lo seguimos. Salimos al stage, el cual se encontraba más lleno de lo esperado, y nos acomodamos en la mesa. Una vez comenzada la entrevista me relajé lo suficiente y actué con naturalidad; sin embargo, casi al finalizar, uno de los reporteros me hizo una pregunta que me descolocó por completo.  
-Jimmy, tú eres responsable de varias letras, dinos, ¿cuál es tu musa inspiradora?  
Me quedé callado sin saber cómo contestar, y de nuevo, un extraño presentimiento se anidó en mi pecho y no me abandonó.  
Definitivamente, algo se avecinaba


	2. El camino al escenario II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno,a quí está la continuación. En esta ocasión presento la tercera banda que aparecerá en la historia, la cual es de gran importancia para el desarrollo y la intriga. 
> 
> Ya lo habrán notado, pero este ficc es de desarrollo lento. Tengan paciencia. Dean aparece en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Espero les guste.

A las cinco de la mañana estaba completamente despierta, me había dado un baño, hecho las maletas y ahora estaba esperando en la sala –un bonito lugar decorado por el excelente gusto de mi madre–, con las luces totalmente apagadas, sentada en uno de los sillones de estilo colonial, separado de la pantalla plana por una mesita cuadrada –llena de fotografías–, cerca de un viejo librero. Escuché pasos arriba que se dirigían a mi cuarto, pero pasados unos segundos los escuché bajando las escaleras. La luz de la sala se prendió y pude ver a mi madre, aún con la bata de dormir puesta, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

 

-Jo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –preguntó mientras avanzaba hasta mí.

 

-Estoy esperando que de la hora para irnos –dije con simpleza.

 

-No te pregunté eso.

 

-Desde las cuatro y media –contesté al notar su tono de voz autoritario. Antes de que dijera algo más añadí–, no podía dormir. Estoy ansiosa.

 

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

 

-Tranquilízate. Entiendo que sea tu primera vez, pero todo va a estar bien, tú y las chicas lo van a lograr –dijo mientras me frotaba el hombro–. Ahora sube y duerme un rato, tenemos tiempo. Ayer me llamaron los encargados y me dijeron que cambiaron la hora de la entrevista…

 

-¿Qué? Pero si íbamos a ser la primeras en pasar, ¿qué paso?

 

-No estoy segura, hubo cambios en los horarios…

 

-No es justo… ¡Me van a matar! –exclamé mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

 

-Joanna…

 

Antes de que mamá terminará de decir todo mi nombre, cómo solía hacer cuando estaba a punto de regañarme, sonó el timbre. Ella frunció de nuevo el ceño, era demasiado temprano para que alguien llamará a la puerta. Para evitar su regañó me levante del sillón y fui a abrir. Cuando volví a entrar lo hice acompañada de tres personas más, dos chicas –una de cabello y ojos negros, otra de cabello rojo y ojos azules– y un chico –este último lucía una mohicana en el lado izquierdo del cabello. Todos traían maletas y lucían sonrientes.

 

-Hola Ellen –saludó Ash, el baterista de nuestra banda, mientras botaba sus maletas y se sentaba en el sillón.

 

-Hola chicos –respondió ella. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación y se volteó furiosa hacia mí–. Joanna Beth Harvelle, ¿me quieres explicar qué es esto?

 

-Bueno, mamá, les dije a los demás que sería bueno llegar temprano al stage… –empecé a explicar, pero ella me interrumpió.

 

-Y te pareció una brillante idea no avisarme para que todos me pudieran ver en bata –exclamó. Ahí estaba. Ese era el punto, se sentía avergonzada.

 

-Ellen, tú eres bastante sexy –dijo Ash guiñándole un ojo–, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

 

-Vuelve a decir eso y no te dejaré estar en la entrevista –dijo mamá señalándolo con un dedo amenazador–. Baja los pies de mi mesa. Hola chicas, ¿por qué no se sientan? –dijo al girarse hacia la puerta, dónde Anna y Lisa permanecían quietas como estatuas.

 

-Hola Ellen –dijo Lisa, cuyo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una trenza–. Lamentamos esto.

 

-No te preocupes, linda. Jo suele hacer ese tipo de cosas –dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina–. Ya que están aquí, ¿les apetece desayunar? Tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

-¿No deberíamos salir ya? –terció Anna siguiéndola–. Jo dijo…

 

-Pero Jo no sabía que cambiaron la hora. Seremos los segundos, así que tenemos tiempo.

 

Al decir aquello, Lisa y Ash me miraron con mala cara. Los había hecho madrugar para nada y seguramente estaba en problemas.

 

 

\------

 

Una hora y media después, mientras mamá se arreglaba, los chicos y yo subimos las cosas en dos camionetas, una azul marino, perteneciente a Ash y otra roja, la cual era de mamá. Todos estábamos algo preocupados por el cambio repentino del itinerario, ahora resultaba que gracias a un grupito llamado “The fallen” habíamos sido relegados a segundo lugar.

 

-¿Quiénes serán esos tipos? Nunca había escuchado de ellos –dijo Ana, mientras colocaba su amada guitarra con cuidado en la parte de atrás.

 

-Seguro que son una de esas bandas que acaban de salir del garaje –replicó Ash, quien estaba sentado en la acera con las manos detrás de la nuca.

 

Las chicas y yo cruzamos una mirada antes de esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente. Ash era simplemente él, una excelente baterista que vivía en su propio mundo.

 

-¿Y nosotros no salimos del mismo lugar? –pregunto Liza cruzándose de brazos.

 

-No. Nosotros salimos de la cochera de la madre de Jo –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

-Eres imposible –murmuró ella mientras negaba con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la cajuela. Ana y yo reímos a carcajadas, él no tenía remedio.

 

Cuando dejamos todo listo volvimos a entrar a la casa. Cuando mamá bajo de nuevo, traía una cámara digital

 

-Ahora pónganse todos en medio –una vez acomodados dijo–: Digan whisky –y tomó la foto–. Esta foto es el inicio de su carrera al éxito. Es hora de irnos.

 

Cómo era nuestra costumbre, Ana y Lisa se fueron con Ash, y yo con nuestro manager, es decir, mí querida madre. Ella había estudiado relaciones públicas y ejerció su profesión unos años, entonces mi padre se cruzó en su caminó, se enamoraron, se casaron y nací, desde ese momento mamá se dedicó a las cosas del hogar; sin embargo, cuando su marido murió en un accidente del trabajo –era fotógrafo profesional, por lo tanto viajaba por todo el mundo–, al caer de la montaña, ella enviudó y tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los gastos de la casa, además de mi educación, así que abrió un bar –ella dijo que sería una excelente fuente de ingresos–, contrató a unos empelados, entre ellos el padre de Ash y me crie en un ambiente poco atractivo para muchas personas. Tiempo después, cuando descubrí mi amor por la música, Ash –que era un hermano para mí, en todos los sentidos de la palabra– quiso armar un grupo musical. En un principio a mamá no le gustó la idea, pero terminó cediendo siempre y cuando tocáramos en su bar. Dos años después, el conoció a Lisa –con quien anduvo por un corto tiempo–, ella tocaba el bajo y la invitó a unirse, ésta a su vez trajo a Ana, su mejor amiga y juntos creamos la banda Sky Night. Durante algún tiempo tocamos en el bar –aunque claro, todos los ensayos eran en nuestra cochera–, entonces un cliente frecuente nos dio la idea de participar en un concurso de música, donde quedamos en primer lugar, obteniendo la oportunidad de grabar unos cuantos EP. Cuando mamá vio lo serio del asunto puso el grito en el cielo, me recordó que aún estaba en preparatoria, no quería oírme hablar sobre abandonar la escuela por algo tan poco seguro como la música. Costó mucho trabajo convencerla, pero al verme tan decidida, aceptó con dos condiciones: seguir estudiando y aceptarla como manager.

 

Ahora, cinco años después de “ser oficiales”, ella consiguió nuestra participación en el Warped Tour, el cual se llevaría ese año en Brooklyn, no muy lejos del lugar donde vivíamos.

 

-¿Sabes quiénes son esos chicos? ¿The fallen? –pregunté curiosa. En nuestra zona, éramos una de las bandas más sonadas, motivo por el cual nos dieron el primer lugar en el stage, si ese grupo nos arrebató el primer lugar era porque eran excelentes o tenían un manager mucho más avezado que mi madre, y eso, estaba segura, era imposible.

 

-Según tengo entendido son de New York –dijo sin apartar los ojos del camino–. Checa en mi portafolio, tengo una lista de las bandas que van a participar, así como una biografía –me dijo, apartó brevemente los ojos del frente y me guiñó el ojo. Aquello lo había conseguido “extraoficialmente”.

 

Dentro de su portafolio encontré una carpeta azul con la mencionada lista, busqué al grupo y me sorprendí al ver una foto –¿cómo la habría conseguido?–, en ella salían cinco chicos. Los miré atentamente, memorizando sus caras, antes de leer la información.

 

\------

 

-Ahora estoy preocupada –murmuré al final. Lo que había leído era un poco abrumador. Habían grabado seis EP, con un número alto de ventas, tras obtener un contrato en menos de un mes, con sólo tocar una vez en un club. Eran buenos.

 

-¿Por qué, cielo? ¿Por esos chicos? No te preocupes, ustedes son mejores. Aunque claro, también habrá otras bandas que toquen bien y no se van a rendir con facilidad en el escenario, después de todo, la mayoría quiere el contrato con Singer Records –dijo mamá mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de color–, así que escúchame bien, tienen que dar todo y conseguir esos minutos extras en el escenario. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás, no te preocupes.

 

Cuando volvió a arrancar me quede pensativa. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos tocar en uno de los dos escenarios principales, pero claro, esos estaban reservados para grupos reconocidos, los cuales ya estaban consolidados. Al guardar de nuevo la carpeta, vi la revista The Rolling Stones, la cual dedicaba un apartado al evento al cual nos dirigíamos, en la foto de portada aparecía mi banda favorita, The Warriors. Acomodados de derecha a izquierda estaban Benny, Kevin, Dean, Charlie y Dorothy, todos vestidos de negro, es sus camisetas llevaban estampado el nombre del grupo y el de su nuevo álbum. Al leer con detención el encabezado solté un grito agudo, ocasionando que mamá se asustará y frenará bruscamente. Ella me miró con los ojos preocupados, me preguntó que pasaba pero no pude contestarle, ella se enojó:

 

-Joanna Beth Harvelle, ¿qué rayos te pasa?

 

Pero no podía responderle, estaba emocionada. No lo podía creer, tenía toda la suerte del mundo. En el artículo se anunciaba la participación de The Warriors en el tour, tocarían en los escenarios principales. Era perfecto, tendría la ocasión de conocer a Dean Winchester, vocalista y guitarrista de mi banda favorita, el hombre más perfecto de la tierra –y por quien me había interesado en la música–, era una oportunidad única. Mientras mamá seguía regañándome no deje de sonreír.

 

Definitivamente, algo se acercaba.


	3. A la deriva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo tres. Por fin aparece el rubio en escena. Espero que les guste.

-Eres la mejor. Este pie está delicioso –exclamé entre bocados a la mujer que tenía delante de mí. Ella sonrió complacida y le dio una suave palmada en la rodilla al hombre a su lado.

 

-Dean, ¡¿Quieres dejar ese pie de una vez?! ¡No hables con la boca llena!

 

-Ngno –le contesté a mi histérico manager y hermano, sin dejar de masticar esa deliciosa tarta que Jessica, su prometida, me trajo–. No es mi culpa, es de tu novia por preparar este magnífico pie –respondí exagerando el movimiento de mi boca para mostrar todo su contenido.

 

-Eres un caso perdido –dijo por toda respuesta mientras Jess –la hermosa chica rubia que atrapó a mi hermano– se reía con fuerza. Sam se levantó del bonito sillón donde estaba sentado, se acomodó el saco con dignidad entes de decir–: Me voy. Regreso cuando una tarta no me robe tu atención –sin decir más le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y salió por la puerta dando un portazo, revelando al infante interno.

 

Sammy era cuatro años menor que yo, aunque por extrañas circunstancias me había rebasado en estatura –el muy desgraciado me sacaba casi cabeza y media–, además, gracias al ejercicio constante que hacía, se veía muchos más enorme; para ser honestos, lo único que teníamos en común era el porte atractivo y los ojos verdes. Ambos nacimos en Lawrence, Kansas, hijos de un matrimonio arreglado entre dos familias económicamente fuertes, los Winchester y los Campbell, quienes obligaron a mi madre, Mary Campbell a desposarse con John Winchester, un sujeto bastante duro debido a su estadía con los marines. Ella era una mujer cariñosa y dulce, pero tenía el pequeño defecto de la perfección, al ser educada en una familia conservadora, tenía arraigada en la cabeza las imposiciones sociales; mi padre, gracias a su entrenamiento, gustaba de hacer obedecer a medio mundo; a causa de estas costumbres, mi infancia y la de Sammy fue todo menos alegre, a los dos no impusieron un rol para cumplir, a mí por ser el mayor me tocaba seguir ciegamente los pasos de mi padre, es decir, debía enlistarme en el ejército, servir durante cinco años, retirarme, dirigir el negocio familiar como nuevo cabeza de las familias Winchester-Campbell –empresa multinacional en farmacéutica–, casarme con una mujer de buena familia con recursos, escogida por ellos, tener al menos dos hijos para continuar con el legado y sobre todo, incrementar el capital. Sam, por su parte, debía estudiar medicina, especializarse en neurología, obtener tres doctorados, casarse con otra chica adinerada y respaldarme en todo, sin objetar nada. Claro está que ninguno de los planes se cumplió. Por mi parte, cuando tenía once años me revelé, pelee con toda la familia, escapé de casa y comencé una nueva vida. Gracias a mi mejor amigo, Benny, terminé por escoger el camino de la música. Años después encontré a mi hermano, quien a los quince decidió seguir mis pasos, tomar su destino en sus manos y estudiar derecho. Si bien, nuestro reencuentro no fue el más emotivo, ambos logramos reconstruir nuestra relación de hermanos.

 

-¿Dean? ¿Me escuchas? –preguntó Jess mientras agitaba su mano derecha en frente de mí para llamar mi atención. Reaccioné y le sonreí con complicidad.

 

-¿Cómo va todo? –pregunté rápidamente, aprovechando la salida del ex-enano.

 

-Hasta el momento todo va bien. No sospecha nada –dijo con una gran sonrisa–, contacté con nuestros amigos de la universidad, la mayoría estará presente.

 

-Perfecto. Ya planeé todo para mantenerlo ocupado ese día. ¿Tienes el lugar?

 

-Sí, contraté los servicios de la Señora Tran –explicó mientras extraía un papel de su libreta y me lo pasaba. Sonreí satisfecho. La madre de Kevin, miembro de la banda, era una mujer severa y trabajadora, tenía uno de los mejores servicios para banquetes de todo tipo. Ella era quien se encargaba de la comida en las recepciones, presentaciones y lanzamientos de la banda.

 

-Me encanta –dije mientras repasaba la lista de la hoja. Vendrían muchas personas que estimaban a Sam, eso me hacía muy feliz–. No lo puedo creer, Sammy cumple veinticinco años –mientras hablaba subí los pies a la mesita de la sala y me repantigué en el sofá.

 

-No te pongas sentimental o se lo diré –bromeó ella. Como respuesta le saqué la lengua, antes de decirle:

 

-No te atrevas, Jesica Moore o te las verás con la furia del hermano mayor.

 

-Vamos, no es malo mostrar tus sentimientos de vez en cuando, sobre todo hacia tu hermano. Sé muy bien que se adoran –comentó mientras se levantaba del sillón, cogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Efectivamente, mi hermano menor cumplía años la próxima semana y su adorable novia me había convencido para celebrarlo, entre los dos planeamos una fiesta sorpresa; sin embargo, mantenerla en secreto era un infierno, Sammy era condenadamente inteligente, no se le escapaba nada. Siempre estaba al pendiente de todo, en especial si su novia y yo estábamos de por medio, ella por ser su amada y yo por ser el vocalista de la banda que representaba.

 

Sam era un excelente abogado, había concluido sus estudios un año antes de lo previsto, obtuvo trabajo en un buffet durante algún tiempo, después se enteró de la estafa llevada a cabo por nuestro antiguo manager, se hizo cargo del caso y refundió al tipo en la cárcel; al final se ofreció para sustituirlo, valiéndose de su cara de cachorro para ganarse la aprobación de los miembros de la banda quienes no pudieron negarse a su petición. Tenerlo como represéntate fue una de las mejores decisiones, a pesar de lo pesado que llegaba a portarse a veces. 

 

-No vamos a hablar de eso, no quiero desarrollar ovarios –le dije cuándo volvió de la cocina, trate de parecer serio pero al final una ancha sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Sí había alguien con quien podía ser honesto, era ella. Jess no sólo erra bella, también era inteligente pero sobre todo, era una buena persona. Ella y mi ex-enano serían muy felices juntos.

 

-Ok, como quieras, pero dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Cassie?

 

***

 

Dos horas después, el bonito departamento que compré junto a la playa, estaba lleno. Los demás miembros de la banda llegaron tras recibir una llamada de Sam. Charlie, Dorothy, Benny y Kevin asaltaron mi refrigerador y se adueñaron del play station. Mientras ellos se divertían, Jess preparaba la comida. Por mi parte me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerré. El lugar era amplio, en el lado izquierdo había un ventanal con vista al mar, del lado opuesto un closet de gran tamaño, en el lado sur una pantalla plana de sesenta y siete pulgadas, en el norte una cama matrimonial, en medio una alfombra redonda y del techo colgaba una lámpara moderna; cerca de mi cama había dos soportes de color negro, dónde reposaban dos de mis chicas, en uno mi guitarra acústica y en el otro la eléctrica. Después de mi nena oficial –un hermoso Chervolet Impala del 67–, ellas eran mis grandes amores. Tomé a la primera de las chicas, un cuaderno que estaba encima de la cama y salí al balcón de la ventana para sentarme en la silla ubicada ahí. Abrí la libreta para revisar su contenido, estaba mitad de una canción, la releí y me puse triste, no era buena, le faltaba vida. Si odiaba algo con ganas, eran las malas canciones, por eso siempre me esforzaba en las letras de la banda, les ponía amor, afecto y entusiasmo, pues al hacerlo, la música lo reflejaba pero tras terminar de grabar el último álbum algo cambio, por más que trataba no podía escribir algo decente. Meditaba sobre el asunto cuando Charlie –una chica peliroja, de piel pálida y algo friki–, la tecladista de la banda asomó la cabeza por la puerta, anunció la llegada de Sam y se fue. Solté un suspiro y coloqué a mi chica con cuidado en la cama antes de ir a la sala. Al entrar en la estancia noté el ambiente callado, todos los chicos de la banda estaban sentados en los sillones sin hacer pío, seguro Samantha los había regañado. Recorrí con la vista el lugar –éste era bastante amplio, de color blanco, amplios ventanales, mullidos sillones de color canela– en busca de nuestro manager. Él se encontraba sentado enfrente de todos, al verme dijo:

 

-Qué bueno que llegas, toma asiento –dijo Sam–, tengo algo importante para decirles.

 

Tomé asiento en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraban Charlie y Dorothy.

 

-Sé que pretendían tomarse un descanso antes de comenzar con la gira oficial, pero –dijo mientras levantaba la mano izquierda para acallar las protestas por parte de Kevin y Benny–, un amigo mío los acaba de invitar a tocar en el Warped Tour. Me parece una gran oportunidad para empezar a promocionar el nuevo disco, sólo serán unos días y aun podrán tomarse un descanso –concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

 

-No es justo, ya tengo planes –se quejó Kevin, quien nos había presumido su gran logró, salir con una modelo. Al parecer pretendía pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella.

 

-Deja de llorar, Kev –atajó Dorothy–, durante el tour podrás conocer chicas más interesantes que una rubia hueca –dijo para fastidiarlo. Antes de que Kevin respondiera volvió a intervenir Sam.

 

-El tour en sí dura dos meses, pero ustedes sólo tocaran dos semanas, no actuarán desde el inicio, sólo al final –argumentó él, tratando de convencer a los demás; tomó su portafolio y sacó una carpeta antes de seguir hablando–, además, podemos negociar.

 

-Dos semanas no suena mal, si es al final nos serviría para entrar en calor, antes de empezar con lo nuestro –dijo Charlie.

 

-¿Hay oportunidad de qué sólo toquemos una semana? –inquirió Benny.

 

-No lo sé, tal vez, pero, no creo que sea conveniente –explicó Sam–.

 

Mientras ellos seguían discrepando, noté un zumbido en los oídos. Aquello no estaba bien, nada bien. ¿Acaso nadie quería tocar? ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso? ¿Querían abandonar la banda? ¿Era el resultado de las horribles letras que había escrito? No podía ser, ¡NO!

 

-¿Por qué? –protesté sin pensarlo. Al hablar, todos los demás se quedaron callados–. ¿Desde cuándo rechazamos una presentación? ¿Por qué sólo nos dieron un par de semanas? ¿Acaso no nos consideran lo suficientemente buenos? ¿Ahora somos una banda de segunda?

 

-No Dean, cálmate –dijo Sam, la expresión en su cara era de alarma.

 

-Sí quieren que participemos pueden darnos algo mejor, de lo contrario no le veo sentido. Prefiero irme a Disney Land antes que aceptar migajas –sentencié.

 

-Dean, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Benny mirándome con cautela.

 

-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo Sam, sorprendido–, tú nunca rechazas una oportunidad para tocar.

 

-Cierto –tercio Jess–, tú siempre estás dispuesto a tocar.

 

-Ya tuve suficiente –sin decir nada más me dirigí a la puerta y salí dando un portazo. Tomé el ascensor para llegar rápido a la planta baja. Casi volé hasta mi nena, una vez dentro puse música a todo volumen y arranqué. Necesitaba despejarme y alejar las malas ideas que anidaban en mi cabeza. Tomé la vía libre y anduve por ella sin tener un rumbo fijo. Odiaba esa sensación en el pecho. Sentía que algo andaba mal, pero no era capaz de definirlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto y esos no eran los chicos, ni Sam, ni Jess. Tomé el celular y marqué un número.

 

-¿Bueno? –contestó una voz femenina.

 

-Cassie, ¿Podemos hablar?

 

-Amor, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien? –preguntó alarmada.

 

-Sí, necesito verte, en persona.

 

-Claro, bebé, ¿te parece bien en la playa?

 

-Claro, te veo en veinte.

 

Corté la llamada y manejé de regresó a la playa. Cassie era la mujer de mi vida, era única y gracias a ella podía sentir que mi vida no estaba tan a la deriva.

 

Ella era todo para mí. 

 

\------------------------------------

Sí, más intriga y obstáculos para el Destiel XD.


	4. Uno para todos, todos para uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Sam. En el próximo explico quién es Cassie.

-Eso fue raro. ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a Dean? –Preguntó Benny, el segundo guitarrista de la banda –un chico corpulento, quien se caracterizaba por llevar una barba espesa-, varios minutos después de la salida abrupta de mi hermano.

 

Todos intercambiamos miradas confusas, claramente ninguno entendía lo ocurrido.

 

-No sé ustedes, pero esto no me gusta nada –dijo Charlie, hablando rápidamente–, él no suele rechazar ninguna oportunidad para tocar y lo acaba de hacer. ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEAN PIENSA DEJAR LA BANDA! 

 

-Para el carro –intervino Dorothy–, no digas eso. Él es el corazón de la banda, no se irá a ningún lado…

 

-¿Y si es cierto? Ustedes lo han visto, desde que salimos del estudio de grabación ha estado actuando raro –Kevin, el baterista de la banda –un chico asiático de cabello negro–, apoyó a Charlie–. No es el mismo. Durante la última fiesta ni siquiera atacó los pies, los dejó intactos.

 

Escuchar aquello no me sentó nada bien. Conocía a mi hermano mejor que cualquiera, él nunca mostraba misericordia con los postres.

 

-Se acabó. Es todo –volvió a decir Charlie–, algún Skrull lo ha suplantado, es la invasión alienígena. Seguro que pronto vienen por nosotros, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

 

Nuestra tecladista se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como loca sin dejar de retorcerse las manos.

 

-Hermosa, tranquila. Él no sería capaz de dejarnos, después de todo, él nos reunió –Dorothy imitó a su novia y fue a consolarla con un fuerte abrazo. Al verlas juntas siempre me preguntaba como dos personas tan diferentes entre sí podían estar juntas. Charlie era una soñadora, hacker por excelencia y friki a más no poder, amaba los juegos de roll, Harry Potter, El señor de los anillos, Juego de Tronos y Yu-gi-oh; Dorothy –una bella chica de cabello y ojos oscuros quien tocaba el bajo para la banda– era amante de los deportes, a veces un poco ruda en su trato hacia las personas y sólo leía la sección deportiva del periódico; sin embargo, ésta última estaba a los pies de nuestra peliroja amiga, además, era la única capaz de apaciguar los ataques de pánico que ocasionalmente asaltaban a su chica.

 

-Cierto –Benny nos miró con mucha seguridad en sus ojos–, él fundó la banda, no hay nadie más comprometido que él. Coincido con Kevin, si actuó así hay algo que lo molesta, de ser así, debemos averiguar qué es –exclamó mientras miraba a Jess. Todo el mundo sabía lo bien que se llevaban, si alguien podía sacarle la verdad a Dean, era mi novia–.

 

-Pero… ¿si estamos equivocados y sólo lo hacemos enojar más? –preguntó Charlie.

 

-Lo dudo, algo anda mal. ¿Acaso alguien lo ha visto tocar la guitarra en estos días?

 

 

***

 

-Bueno, Jess, te tocará mimar al gato para que hable –sentenció Dorothy mientras se colocaba su chaqueta negra.

 

-Y a ustedes cancelar todos sus planes –espeté con acritud–, recuerden que debo confirmar a más tardar este viernes.

 

-No lo olvidaremos, hermano –Benny me hizo una señal de despedida antes de salir por la puerta, llevándose a Kevin con él.

 

Cuando todos los miembros de la banda se fueron Jess y yo nos pusimos a limpiar la sala y la cocina del departamento de Dean. Tras discutir sobre el asunto todos concluimos que algo no iba bien con él: no comía pies, no tocaba la guitarra y había dejado de ver su programa favorito, “Doctor Sexy”. Jess, Charlie y yo creíamos que estaba atravesando una crisis temporal, los demás creían que era una depresión, por lo tanto, no era aconsejable aceptar ninguna presentación, pues eso sería poner una carga extra sobre sus hombros. Al final Jess propuso dejar la decisión en manos de Dean, retribuir un poco la consideración que tenía con nosotros en cada presentación, grabación o entrevistas, pues él siempre nos dejaba escoger para evitar malos entendidos.

 

-¿Crees que estará bien? –pregunté a Jess mientras ella escribía una nota para mi hermano y la dejaba en la mesa de la sala.

 

-No lo sé –contestó y me dio un suave beso en los labios–. Es raro verlo actuar así, pero Dean es fuerte, no es fácil de abatir, sea lo que sea, saldrá adelante. Es todo un guerrero –dijo con una sonrisa.

 

***

 

Una vez en casa, mientras ella hablaba con su madre por teléfono, saqué el contrato del maletín para revisarlo, al hacerlo, un sobre cayó al suelo. En la parte superior de éste vi la letra de Jessica, quien había escrito “para Sam”. Curioso lo abrí, dentro había una fotografía de hace cinco años, cuando me convertí en manager de la banda. La foto fue tomada delante de Singer Records, la disquera donde The Warriors grababa todo su material.

 

Tras ver la foto recordé aquella escena ocurrida hace años, cuando Dean tomó una de las decisiones más grandes de su vida: abandonar la mansión Winchester. En aquel entonces él tenía once años y yo siete, a pesar de vivir atado a las reglas y estereotipos de nuestra familia, mi infancia tuvo grandes momentos de felicidad, todos gracias a él, quien siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreír; a mis ojos infantiles él era un superhéroe, era Batman.

 

Ese día hace años, hubo una cena importante. Los Winchester-Campbell invitaron a la familia Milton, quienes tenían grandes inversiones en los bancos nacionales y extranjeros, pues habían negociado un enlace matrimonial entre su hija Naomi y mi hermano; esa noche tenían planeado hacer formal el compromiso, por lo que presentarían a los niños con sus futuras parejas. Durante el transcurso de la cena Dean perdió el control, se levantó de la silla y gritó a todo pulmón su rechazo al compromiso; mamá se limitó a levantarse y pedir disculpas a los invitados antes de llevárselo de la mano; papá por su parte se limitó a decir que esa actitud no se volvería a repetir, todo seguía su curso. Cuando los invitados se fueron, fui corriendo a la habitación de Dean, éste me miro con los ojos rojos, dijo lo siento y me corrió de la habitación. Al día siguiente había desaparecido. En un inicio nadie de la familia le dio importancia, pensaron que se trataba de un berrinche sin importancia –después de todo era muy joven todavía–, pero tres días después él seguía sin aparecer, sólo entonces movilizaron a la policía y la seguridad privada para buscarlo, pero todo fue en vano. Nadie volvió a verlo. A consecuencia de eso, toda la presión familiar recayó en mí como nuevo cabeza de la familia. Durante los años siguientes generé un gran resentimiento hacia él, el cual empezó a desvanecerse cuando me harté de las tonterías de familia y seguí el mismo camino de mi hermano: huir de casa.

 

Comenzar mi vida independiente fue difícil, al ser menor de edad todos me preguntaban de dónde venía, además, en cada escuela donde pretendía entrar siempre terminaba con malas experiencias, pues lo miembros de la seguridad privada Winchester venía en mi busca. Al final tuve que entrar en una escuela ubicada en un pequeño pueblo, uno bastante alejado de las principales ciudades. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho logré entrar en Stanford con ayuda de una beca. Afortunadamente mi familia no tenía ningún tipo de negocios en California y pude concluir satisfactoriamente la carrera de derecho.

 

El reencuentro con Dean ocurrió dos años después, cuando Jess y yo estábamos en una cafetería desayunando. Una de las meseras encendió la televisión del local en el canal de MTV y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando mi hermano apareció en la pantalla, presentando el nuevo vídeo de su banda. Sólo entonces supe que fue de él, había seguido el camino de la música. Está demás decir que esa misma tarde investigué todo lo relacionado a The Warriors, el grupo dónde mi hermano era vocalista y guitarrista. Gracias a Jess tuve el coraje para acercarme de nuevo a él, justo a tiempo para ayudarlo a demandar a su antiguo manager, quien los había estafado por dos millones de dólares. Después de eso nestra relación mejoró considerablemente.

 

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando mi novia se sentó en mis piernas –no me di cuenta en que momento me senté en el sillón de la sala– con una sonrisa traviesa en una clara invitación.

 

Después me encargaría de averiguar que le ocurría a mi hermano.

 

\-----------------------------  
Algún review? Crítica constructiva?  
Sí... la familia Winchester-Campbell causará problemas.


End file.
